For Memories Linger
by TennyoAngel711
Summary: Around her neck is the pendant that shouldn't be. There are no hints that Hitomi Kanzaki had ever met Van Fanel, she only passed out on the track field. However, there is something more to this mystery for things aren't as they seem. (VH)
1. Default Chapter

__

**Welcome to the incredibly vague prologue of the continuation to ESCAFLOWNE!!! I need to say that I positively love this plotline in store for the story. Very interesting, very, very interesting. I hope you enjoy it too! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, I don't! I have rights to Van though…KIDDING! Or am I?

*******

__

Please somebody wake me up!

"…waking up…."

No, I don't want to sleep anymore…

"put…under…"

Not again, not again…

"C'mon, breathe in, breathe out…"

No…

"…be sleeping in a few."

I'm tired of sleeping…

"Alright, it's safe."

No…can't…..

"Good."

I hate it…

*******

__

Hitomi…

Yet again Hitomi felt consciousness return to her, annoyingly painful headache intact and blurry vision. She felt the scent of apple blossoms and the comfort of soft sheets against her body. 

_I'm in my room!_

The realization came upon her like a slap in the face. This wasn't possible, she was in the familiar pillar of light being taken home. She had left Van, she couldn't have lost consciousness, it wasn't possible…

"Hitomi…"

She knew that voice, the gentle, melodic voice of her mother. Sure enough when she turned her head to the side there was her mother. Lengthy tree bark brown strands disheveled and amber eyes surrounded by a tint of red from bloodshot eyes. Her mother had not slept for quite some time and Hitomi could understand why. She herself felt as though she had overslept, her limbs had become as heavy as her eyelids were. She couldn't comprehend what was going on, why had she been sleeping!? Even the effort of moving her mouth had become a task.

"M-mom?" a single syllable word was almost impossible for her to utter.

She found her mom's eyes shine with tears, wrapping her arms around her oldest child, "Hitomi…my baby, my baby…oh gods I thought your were gone…"

"Mom!?" she found it became gradually easier to speak, "Mom, what's wrong?"

She couldn't get a straight answer from the woman. For her mother could do nothing more than hold Hitomi in her warm arms, shivering and crying incessantly. This was confusion Hitomi had never felt before…did she pass out when she reached Earth? That could've been the answer…

_Helpless Hitomi, I swear that should be my nickname…_her mind whistled.

"Mom, I'm fine," she continued to assure her mother, but it seemed to be in vain, "Please Mom, I'm okay, just tell me what's going on?"

She could feel her mother's hold on her tighten and then slacken. The warm motherly arms once wrapped around her now unraveled only to cup Hitomi's hands tightly. The young high school girl found her own emerald eyes locked on to her mother's tear stained face. She didn't know if she could handle her mother's look of devastation, horror, and questioning. Did her own mother think her insane? She was afraid to say anything, to speak her mind because she was so afraid that she'd lose everything.

"Hitomi? Dear, you've been asleep," her mother sobbed.

Well that most likely ruled out the idea that she returned home conscious.

"You went out to the track late at night, remember?"

How could she forget, the first time it had been the appearance of the dragon. Van's trial of kingship, and when she had been first taken to Gaea. The second time she was forced to relive the same day to only be whisked away once again by Van and she found her true love…him. Yet here she had returned only to find that time flowed once again but she hadn't disappeared in the eyes of the people who had seen her disappear…

"You passed out…"

_No I didn't!_

"…frightened me to death…"

_But I was in Gaea…_

She brought her hand up to her chest feeling the beating of heart quicken under the confusion of this situation. At that moment, she felt something that shouldn't have been there. While her mother continued her ranting she pulled the golden chain from underneath her shirt. To her horror, the very thing she dreaded was there…

"No…" she spoke in a choked whisper.

There in her palm was the rose colored stone, the very necklace she had given Van now rested in her hand. She couldn't grasp what was happening to her. There wasn't a single hint that she had even moved on her own when she was in Gaea. Her own consciousness was questioning whether or not Gaea, Van, Fanelia, Atlantis…whether or not they had existed.

_How could it…_

She couldn't understand, the soft downy feathers from his wings. They way he held her in his arms in order to defend her. His warmth, it had to be real. The smell of the fields, that was his smell…

_None of that could have been just a dream, we found love…_

And when those thoughts entered Hitomi Kanzaki's mind, she let the tears come for she couldn't understand anything that was going on.

*******

"Merle, what is it?"

"Hitomi woke up…" 

*******

**Did you all enjoy the vagueness of it? Please don't stop reading, there is more. Everyone remember things are not as they seem. I would love reviews because I'm not sure how the 2nd chapter will work out if you don't want to review it's ok! If you have suggestions it would be great to hear them.**

Until then, goodbye.


	2. Dreams That Are

__

**Tennyo: I'm back again, sorry, I take forever with updates. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I own it not!

************

__

"I'll never forget!"

The sound of rushing water came as she turned the knob on the sink. She felt so tired, her eyes heavy with the arduous task of awakening from the sanctuary of sleep. She formed her hands into a cup shape to capture the running water and bring it up to her face. The sudden contact of cold water to her eyes immediately brought forth a rush of energy that jolted her into a more active state. Quickly she grabbed one of the towels to dry her face. She looked into the mirror, at herself, her own reflection and all she could see was lanky fifteen year old girl staring back at her. She was nothing special, no one important, no one courageous, no one kind, nothing. 

_Not a seer from the Mystic Moon…_

Months had gone by and she found Gaea gradually slipping away from her memory. On the doorknob was her grandmother's pendant which she had neglected to wear in fear of what would come from it. Days, weeks, hours had gone by and still she had nothing but memories to prove that she had been to the war torn planet. Even those were beginning to fade, causing her to question whether or not Gaea had been dream or reality. Still, how could it be a dream when every time she imagined a king of raven strands and claret orbs that she'd feel such powerful emotions. 

_A dream can't do that, it just can't_

From the side, she grabbed a casual sleeveless white shirt and jean shorts. Yet again, Van's voice, his face, his scent, all of him flooded her mind. She found her own hands quaking at his appearance, the memories of him. The aching in her heart was becoming as unbearable as the confusion swarming in her mind. She had to wipe him from her mind, it was summer, and it was time to relax. Track was done, school was over for now and Yukari would come over so that they could both go out shopping. She just needed to keep her composure and not concentrate on anything else but her best friend. Though, sometimes she found it quite challenging to keep _him_ out of her mind.

"Hitomi!" 

Her thoughts shatter as though glass when she heard her mother's voice, "Yes!?" she shouted from the bathroom.

Sayo Kanzaki's head popped out from the kitchen with a smile on her face, "Yukari's waiting outside…"

Panic swept at the teenage girl's insides, she realized in horror that she had been late, "Oh no!" she cried aloud rushing out of the bathroom and straight to the door.

Of course, running at the speed she was and the door unwilling to move, there was a rather painful collision between Hitomi and the door. The impact sent her down on the ground, behind first and there witnessing the entire stunt was Yukari Uchida. The redhead stared down at her friend with inquiringly wide amber eyes at Hitomi's predicament. In this past year Hitomi had fallen down quite a bit, not being one to usually be so cumbersome. That very night Hitomi collapsed on the track field was probably the most frightened Yukari had ever been. It was sad, but hearing Hitomi trip like that almost brought back fear laden memories. She placed a mental blanket of calm over her soul, she couldn't be panicking every time Hitomi fell or scraped herself, and she was acting like such a mother. 

"Well?" Hitomi's quick whip voice said, piercing through her cloud of thought, "Are you going to just stand there Yukari?"

Yukari smirked at her dear friend's disheveled appearance, "Well, I don't know, are you going to just sit there?" she retorted.

"Very funny, help me up!" the young runner whined.

She reached for Hitomi's hand and with a surprisingly strong pull for one so thinly built. As soon as she could gain control over her balance, Hitomi brushed the dust off her clothing. Once satisfied she looked up to see Yukari in a fit of giggles, causing her serene expression to transform to a brutal glare.

"Just going to giggle all day?" she said with one eyebrow cocked upwards at her friend, "I thought we were going shopping."

"Oh whatever, 'tomi," she shrugged waving one hand in the air, "You know I wouldn't skip a day of shopping," the redhead, in her spirited attitude, quick grabbed Hitomi's hand, "Come on!"

However, before the pair could make their way out of the house, Sayo walked into the room with eyes ablaze.

"Hitomi Kanzaki if you forget to bring home the groceries one more time…"

From her purse the oldest of the Kanzaki children pulled out a small list, "It's right here mom, everything's on it, I won't forget."

In response to this statement, her mother gave her a light peck on the cheek, "Be good, be safe, and take care of yourself."

"Don't worry Mrs. Kanzaki!" Yukari shouted with one arm swung over Hitomi's shoulder, "I'll take good care of her."

"I'm sure you will."

_I hope you will…_

And Sayo Kanzaki watched her child walk off with her best friend, no longer the adorable chubby cheeked girl who needed her mother to hold her hand. Ever since her daughter had gone into the teenage years, she had become so strong, so mature. Rarely had Hitomi ever needed her hand, the child had learned to do everything on her own. She even learned to take care of her younger brother, when Sayo herself could not. Then, she receives a call informing her that Hitomi had collapsed and was feverish. It had been hours of sleeplessness for her, waiting in a thick cloud of worry and of knowing nothing. Now Hitomi was perfectly healthy, shouldn't she be happy? Yet, the aura surrounding her daughter felt different, almost a void of all things different. It worried her, as it would for any other mother. Hitomi seemed to be alright…

But what was this "Gaea" and who was this "Van" Hitomi cried out for in her sleep?

*****

The sweetshop of the shopping district had become one of the most popular recreational shops in town. It was a quaint little building, but those who were either the casual window shoppers that happened to find the candies or sweets to appealing to resist or everyday customers found that once they entered they could not escape without at least one purchase. Tsukino Kimura had been working at the desk when _she_ came in. 

Now, Tsukino wasn't the one to usually eye customers, but this girl had come in here daily for quite some time without buying a single treat. No cakes, no chocolate, no candies, nothing. The girl looked like an average girl, more European than Japanese, but average nonetheless. She wore a plain sundress with a periwinkle blue sweater to match. Her hair was a silver blonde color, cropped short, barely below her chin. However, it was the eyes that captured Tsukino's attention. The girl had eyes of royal blue, which held their own mystic beauty. The young shop worker felt so plain, brown hair, brown eyes, nothing like the exotic looking girl. 

"Good morning," Tsukino greeted the mysterious girl with a bow.

Somewhat stupefied by the bow, the girl stopped, "O-oh, good morning," she stuttered.

"My apologies," the young worker stated, "I've just seen you here so many times, yet you have yet to speak to myself or make a purchase," she was becoming unsure of what to say next, "I hope I'm not sounding pushy or anything, but…"

_Come on Tsukino, think,_ her mind commanded,_ think of something…_

"Well, is there anything I could do to help improve the quality of your visit!?" 

The girl smiled in reply to Tsukino's comment, "Oh no, you're doing a fine job."

Tsukino felt the heat rise in her cheeks at this, never had she been complemented so kindly.

"I'm just not suppose to buy candies."

"Oh…"

An idea struck Tsukino, sudden, but clever. The young worker took from under the desk several chocolates and began wrapping them up in silken red colored bag. She completed the package with a matching ruby red ribbon and then handed the bag to the girl.

"Here!" Tsukino said with a smile on her face, "It's free."

Yet again she had managed to paint shock onto the girl's face, "Oh, well, I-"

"Please Miss-"

"Celena," the girl replied, "Celena…Tanaka, Miss Kimura."

The girl named Celena seemed to be constantly eyeing the window. After a few seconds of silence she took hold of the bag and gave Tsukino a friendly smile.

"Thank you very much for chocolates." 

With that, Celena Tanaka took a quick bow and then proceeded to exit the small shop without another word. Never before had Tsukino ever met someone so strange. Her own almond eyes remained on the girl running away from the shop.

"Strange girl…" she mumbled to herself as she saw the girl depart.

*****

There are of course wide arrays of dashing males in Japan, so of course there are plenty in Shibuya. Once and awhile female pedestrians would spot maybe one or two particularly handsome men that would find favor in their eyes. This man however sent crowds of women of all ages, young, old, and middle, gawking with mouths agape at him. He wasn't the typical dark kind of guy that seemed to be the latest look. In fact, he was the exact opposite of dark features. Lengthy golden hair and royal blue eyes that could easily captivate anyone who stared at them, but they were hidden under dark sunglasses. It was strange to see such a fair man wearing an overcoat in the summer, just looking at him could easily make anyone break out into a heated sweat. 

Celena Schezar, otherwise under the alias of Celena Tanaka rushed over to the oddly clothed man who greeted her with a smile that shifted to frown when he took in her appearance. Celena mentally grimaced at the man's expression, knowing that some kind of scolding was coming. She slowed down her pace as she came closer until he began to walk towards her. A moan escaped the young girl's lips as she saw that the expression on the man's face had not fazed.

"What did I do now brother?" she asked, not bothering to mask the dread in her voice.

The man, her brother, brought his index finger up to his sunglasses, "Aren't you forgetting something."

With a harsh grunt Celena pulled from her sweater a pair of small sunglasses and slipped them onto her eyes. 

"Happy now Allen? It's not as though they won't be able to recognize me with these on," she moaned, pointing at the lenses on her face.

"Celena," Allen growled, "You know we have to be cautious, so that's why I brought this…"

To the younger girl's horror, from Allen's coat came a scarf to match. 

"Dare I ask what that would be for?" she said in a timid voice. 

"For your head, little sister," he replied with a smirk.

The dread in heart increased as she had to imagine herself with that scarf over her head. Wild images of forties beach girl or radical popped up in her head. At times, her noble knight of a brother could be kind to her, but now he was just cruel. Her sunglasses tipped down from the bridge of her nose revealing piercing royal blue eyes the glared down at Allen.

"I'm not wearing that," she snapped.

The oldest of the pair could only smirk in response.

"Allen, no, absolutely not!"

"Celena," he smirked, holding the scarf up, "We can either do this the hard way, or the easy way."

With a glare and utterance of a curse, Celena took the hideous scarf from Allen's hands, practically removing them in the process. As quickly as possible, she tucked her hair into the scarf which now covered her skull. 

"So, is the one who has hair almost down to his ass going to take care of that situation anytime soon?" she inquired with a cold tone. 

The outrageous expression on her brother's face was priceless, "Never. Besides Celena, if I covered up my head it would look too awkward," he sighed, "People think it's strange enough that I'm wearing an overcoat."

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde muttered.

"Celena we've wasted enough time discussing the subject of your hair," he stated, amazingly able to reverse personalities, "Found anything?" he said, clear blue eyes staring at his sister.

"You mean besides chocolate?" she grinned with the bag of chocolates in her hand.

"Nice to see you've been productive…"

"I have been," the young girl pouted, "but…" sadness seemed to invade her eyes as she continued, "There's nothing, no clue," she had to pause for just a second to regain her breath, "I haven't found a thing, nothing."

Now was the time to be a brother, "It's alright Celena, come on, we need to leave."

"We're always running…" she whispered, tears preparing their escape.

Then, he saw them, the very people that worked for their enemy. Right then and there, Allen Schezar would've been more than happy to unsheathe his sword and cut them down one by one. Not now, not with Celena here, not with the mission at stake. So, instead of fighting, he took hold of Celena's hand and they fled. All that remained as proof that the two Schezar siblings had even been there was a bag of sweets from Miss Tsukino Kimura. 

*****

_Her surroundings were spinning, a whirlwind of confusion that was never ending, never known. It was just him and her. He wore no shirt, for it would be more likely to be shreds now. His wings were spread wide, just as they should be while he stood there with claret eyes focused only on her. Hitomi had to hold onto him, she had to remember his warmth, his touch. She brought her own trembling hand to cup his tanned cheek. He wasn't disappearing, he was still in front of her, just staring at her with a smile on his face. He looked so in control of his emotions, while she herself could only choke back her tears before they could escape the ducts. Her other hand came to cup his other cheek, and still he didn't disappear. Now, happiness, pain, longing, sorrow, all of these emotions flowed through her body just as water dances through a river. Still, cruel, bitter reality slapped at her, reminding her of what was what._

"You're not real," she whispered to him aloud, barely holding back her emotions.

"How can you touch me if I'm not real?"

This reply was so vague, so riddle laden, so unlike him. Still, she could feel him, his breath, and his warmth. His first movement came, a naked hand no longer covered by a brown glove, made its way to clasp her hand in his grasp. 

"Tangible," he uttered.

She could only nod as she squeezed his hand. 

"So I must be real, right Hitomi?"

"Van, I have no proof, it's all in my mind," she explained to him, to this figment.

Van placed both hands on her shoulders, "Why do you need proof? Isn't our love enough?" slowly he pulled her closer, "Even if Gaea was nothing more than an illusion, our love isn't."

"Van…"

She saw such passion burning in his eyes, just as they had been throughout those days or dreams of Gaea. He had his arms, and wings wrapped protectively around her body with his lips next to her ear. She could feel his breaths tickling her ear, he was warm, and he was real. 

"Remember what you are feeling now Hitomi. Remember our emotions? Our wishes?"

It can't be….

"We're coming Hitomi, just wait…"

"Van?"

"Hitomi…"

"Hitomi," Yukari's voice now pierced the cloud in her mind.

Hitomi's bright jade eyes looked up at her friend who had been licking her ice cream, "Yes?"

_Why does my hand feel so cold?_

"Ice cream."

Her friend's vague response left a bewildered expression on her own face. Yukari only brought up the hand free from holding her ice cream and extending her index finger towards Hitomi. The reason for Hitomi's chilled hand finally made itself known when she looked down to find her frozen treat melting onto her hand. With a small cry and an unsteady hand, her ice cream slipped from her grasp and onto the cemented ground.

"Darn," she said aloud in her distress.

"Here," Yukari held up her own ice cream to Hitomi's mouth.

With a quick lick, the young runner gave her friend a thankful smile, "Thanks Yukari."

"No problem," her friend grinned and then frowned, "but when did you get to have such butterfingers?" she asked, "It's not like you to trip or to drop anything."

There was a tense pause in which Hitomi did nothing but stare blankly down at the fallen treat. She had become completely unaware of her surroundings yet again and Yukari took that as an opportunity. Soon, Yukari's face completely covered Hitomi's vision. The change was so sudden and so unexpected that she found herself jumping backwards.

"You're not hiding anything from me are you?" Yukari said with a mask somewhere between pouting and frowning. 

"No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know," she sighed in a sing song tone, pacing around her friend as a predator to prey, "It could be because you've been such a cumbersome one lately," she said, still circling, " or because you've been wandering off into space, or because you've just been so quiet lately."

Hitomi couldn't look her in the eyes, "I've just been tired, it's nothing," she said weakly, with eyes still on the ground.

"You didn't kiss Amano."

Her head shot up at Yukari's precise and cold words. Her friend's face was completely impassive, no hint of whether those words had been spoken out of spite or concern. Yet, what Yukari had said was no lie. After Hitomi recovered from her fainting spell, Amano had come and they had almost kissed, but she couldn't. Memories of what she thought had happened, of making sure Yukari could give her heart to Amano, that's why. Not only that, but they emptiness that Hitomi had once felt, that had been filled by Van. 

"You didn't kiss him," the redhead continued with much more emotion, "You've been waiting for that chance all year and you didn't take it Hitomi."

"I didn't feel anything for him…"

"Stop it! How can you just decide that from one damn fainting spell!?"

"You're one to talk!" Hitomi exploded.

The outburst stunned Yukari. The young redhead looked as though she was about to respond, but the words were caught in her throat. Her amber eyes widened in shock, her mouth hung open, but no words escaped.

"You liar!" Hitomi kept speaking, "You've had those same feelings for him the whole time! Yet you just stand there cheering me on! You care about Amano more than I ever will…"

"Hitomi…" she stuttered, all sorts of emotions running through her.

"I haven't been a good friend at all Yukari."

She couldn't think of the words to protest.

"I know, things have been different. I wish I could say why Yukari, I really do."

"Then why don't you!?" she begged.

_Why didn't she?_

Why? Would her friend really believe her? Believe something that Hitomi herself couldn't even be sure of. The only thing that she was positive of was that she loved Van Fanel, someone who may not even exist. Still, she loved him, and Yukari loved Amano. 

"Kanzaki! Yukari!" 

_Speak of the devil…_

Perfect chin length chestnut brown hair, gorgeous chocolate colored eyes, muscular, charming, that was Amano, absolutely perfect. Just as Allen was, but neither held her heart. Neither of them was Van. She saw the glimmer in Yukari's eyes as she caught a glance of Amano coming towards them. Then, the look of torn between Amano and herself crossed her redhead friend's face. 

"Yukari," Hitomi paused, to make sure she had her friend's attention, "I think we should cut our shopping short."

"Hitomi?"

"Go spend some time with him, before he leaves."

That was all that needed to be said. Even though not all secrets had been exchanged, Hitomi Kanzaki and Yukari Uchida were the greatest of friends. So Hitomi left her friend and hopefully left the pair to a blossoming romance, something she and Van were never able to share. So she left, to go to the market, and collide with something destiny did not foresee…

*****

"And that'll be all miss?" the clerk asked.

Hitomi smiled and handed the young man his yen, "Yes, thank you very much."

From the corner, another voice came, "You have a nice day as well."

_The pendant in her mind swung to the corner_

The woman who was passing by was someone she did not expect to see, or hear. That proper voice that was gentle, yet commanding. She knew that voice from anywhere. 

"Miss!" Hitomi found herself crying out before she could stop her own mouth.

The young woman stopped, "Yes?"

The woman, it had to be. Crystal lavender eyes, and rose pink lips, it had to be. Her hair was much shorter, and straighter, but it had to be her, it had to be…

"Millerna…" again, another word slipped off her tongue.

"I'm sorry miss," she replied uneasily, "I've never met you before, and I certainly am not Millerna."

Unconsciously, Hitomi outstretched her had as the Millerna look alike left, "But…"

"Miss Kanzaki, your bags…"

Everything felt numb as she walked out of the store. Part of her felt so embarrassed for mistaking a complete stranger for a probably not even real royal. The other part of her felt sorrow for hopes dashed. It was stupid of her to think that…

_I'm so stupid…_

As she exited the shop, the young woman came towards Hitomi. In the midst of crossing her, she inadvertently tripped her, spilling the food products all over the sidewalk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss!" the statement sounded false, and horribly loud.

Now both Hitomi and the woman were kneeling on the ground at eye level. Instead of frantically gather the food as Hitomi was doing the woman kept her eyes on the young runner. If hadn't been the chill that came when one would feel another looking upon them, Hitomi wouldn't have faced her in the eye. Instead of the quizzical expression that came from the woman in the shop, she wore the ferocity that was seen upon the Asturian princess. 

"Millerna…"

But the woman hushed Hitomi, keeping her piercing eyes upon her, "You want to see Van again don't you?" she spoke quickly and clearly.

_Van_…she was too dazed to respond, for her dream and her reality seemed to be converging. She was snapped out of her daze when she felt a crumpled peace of paper being placed in her hand.

"Hitomi, go to this place tomorrow at the time specified," she ordered hurriedly, "Don't tell anyone else where you're going, no one."

"But…I thought, you, your hair," she rambled.

"Wig. Now, you didn't see me, I'm sorry but we can't risk it," she flashed the seer a wink and a smile, "We look forward to seeing you again."

Hitomi couldn't move. She sat there on the ground frozen in shock as Millerna departed. Then, something entered her body, pure joy, confusion, ecstasy, because it was all real. 

_He's real…_

*****

In one of the more hidden alleyways of Japan, where no one dared to go, a little girl walked down the streets with her hood turned up. It was strange to see her walk with such ease; obviously the young girl had grown accustomed to the shady area. At last, near the end, she stopped to face another. 

"Millerna…" 

Millerna pulled off her wig, permitting curled golden strands to be free. 

"Merle," she replied.

The young cat-girl of Fanelia growled from lack of patience, "So…did you see her!?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a relief."

From the shadows came the Schezar siblings, both stripped of sunglasses and to Celena's relief, her scarf. Another figure came as well, a man with wild brown hair only restrained by a ponytail holder and an unshaven chin. His dark eyes were hidden beneath golden rimmed spectacles. 

"Good to see you three," Millerna stated blandly, "I'm guessing another day of work was a total waste."

"Expect anything else?" Celena sighed.

"So," Dryden began, "Where's our favorite Fanelian?" 

"Here…"

As the shadowed figure stepped forward, everyone exhibited some type of a reaction. Merle removed her hood to reveal ears that perked up under ruffled strawberry pink hair with eyes alight and smile curling upon her lips. Allen and Celena both nodded, keeping their eyes locked on the figure. Millerna was the first of them to speak.

"Welcome back," she greeted.

"Indeed," Dryden added pensively, "Glad you could join us…Folken."

The shadows crept away from the figure. Folken Lacour de Fanel nodded at his younger brother's friends, his own eyes scanning over them all. His sky blue hair had grown, making him look more like his nationality, but the mechanical arm still remained in place of the one that was lost. Leather jacket, and jeans, he looked so rebellious, but it wasn't exactly his choice of fashion. 

"So, I believe we have some good news?"

****************

Well….there you have it, it's Folken not Van, so where's Van….heehee, you'll see. Oh, and I'm doing responses! *jump* At last! Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for all the reviews!

**Reviewer Responses**

dreamingofflyingaway: Thank you, I do enjoy V/H, heehee. They belong together, it's a common fact. I hope you liked this story. 

****

Illicit Water Dragon: Eeeeee! *dance* You're alive! I see you! It's been forever since I've heard from you, have you updated!? I need to check your profile, I haven't been keeping tabs! No, my writing isn't that good silly, yours is awesome! I miss you! Live Illicit! Live! Thank you so much, I love the vagueness of it all bwahaha!

**aradow: **Up with that indeed…*cackle, cackle* I hope you are enjoying this! I know I am. Thank you for the review!

**Spirit0:** *ghostly voice* _Ohhhh, not as it seems indeed!_ *cough, cough* Well you'll just have to read to find out now won't you. I'm glad you're reading this, questions will be answered…EVENTUALLY!!! *thunder*

*Van: You're evil*

*Hush!*

**Countess of Hannart:** No pendant for Van…uh-oh! Well, don't worry about pressure, someone threatened to send me a virus for not updating my other fic, not something one needs. Thank you very much for reviewing. Yes, coma…Gaea a dream? Can't be, it'll all come together…

**Tervah:** Their connection….well, of course I'll e-mail you, I hope I remember, I probably e-mail you once I get this posted! I'm forgetful! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Hitomi Fanel:** You think you know, but you don't….sorry, I had to quote something, bwahaha! Well, you think you do, eh? I hope not, I wanna surprise you! But if you do I hope it doesn't ruin your fun! Thank you!

**Kaurin: **Updated I have, soon I know not. I hope you didn't have to wait forever, especially since you reviewed and all, I'm sorry! Well, questions will be answered! 

**SabineballZ:** It's vague, but I hope it's not confusing, sorry about the long update, I'm very slow. However, thank you for the review!

****

Mizuki Ashiya: Hee, my prologues are short, hope this chapter was to your liking. Well, you may know, you may not. I'm glad you're still reading anyhow. Thank you for the review.

**Dariel:** Eeee! It's alright if you have a bad memory, so do I! I'm glad attention has been captured, bwahaha! So, no sign of Van…heehee! I feel evil! I forget to wish you good luck on your exam…GOOD LUCK! Well, I hope this chapter is good, and as I've said, you can e-mail me anytime! Thanks for everything!

**Anime Monkey: **I take awhile with chapters….ehehe….sorry, thank you for reviewing.


End file.
